Without A Hero
by Lugi2000
Summary: A final clash. Peace has finally been instilled in the kingdom, but will it last? A new enemy is forming a plan to destroy all worth living for in the kingdom. Who will save the day? Please R and R, my first fanfic
1. Prologue: Consuming Darkness

Hello, my name is lugi2000. This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

I'd like to thank my friends at school for encouraging me to write this. I hope I will get more encouragement from all of you who read the story. Please give me as much fedback as possible. Thank you

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, or anything else in the story that belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Without a Hero**

**Prologue – Consuming Darkness**

Lightning strikes the side of the tower; an explosion of debris quakes the foundation of the decayed tower, which threatens to fall into the surrounding sea. Another bolt strikes nearby, illuminating the scene at the top of the tower, where two adversaries are locked in ferocious battle. Our hero runs up and throws a punch at the creature, but is caught by the arm and swung wildly into one of the surrounding pillars.

The rays of the full moon light up the appalling creature's body. It wears a shell that glows like green algae in the morning sun, with a sea of spikes protruding, spiralling outward. Underneath the shell, orange muscles stretch and flex as it closes in on our hero. Dark, fiery eyes lock onto their target, as the creature takes another swing with its claws. Fortunately, the swing is evaded, as our hero pummels the creature to the ground with his fist.

"You've got to keep up in order to get me, Bowser!" Mario taunts Bowser as he readies himself for a blow.  
"This time, Mario, I will defeat you!" Bowser launches himself at an unperturbed Mario. He steps out of the way, letting Bowser fall on the weak floor, which causes fissures in the wood due to the power of the launch. Punches are thrown, kicks are delivered and evaded, hammers brought down. Nothing is spared as these two arch nemesis duke it out. The ferocious battle lasts throughout the night.

* * *

Once again, Bowser called upon his vast army of minions, invaded Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped Princess Peach, rampantly destroying anything that got in his way. Unable to ready an army in time, Mushroom Kingdom falls under the grasp of Bowser. Mario was unable to defeat Bowser because of the sudden attack.

Although defeated by Bowser, Mario bands together with the remaining members of the rebellion against Bowser. Facing innumerable odds, Mario traverses all of Mushroom Kingdom, eventually finding Bowser's reclusive lair. Mario and the rebels lay siege upon the tower, ferociously battling against swarms of troops. After countless hours of fighting, the princess was finally freed and all the remaining minions and rebels fled, save Mario and Bowser, who fight now atop the tower.

* * *

Dawn nears as both combatants have exhausted all of their strength. The battle continued far longer than either of them could have expected. Driven by only their sheer willpower to defeat the other do they continue to fight.

"Let's end this, Bowser; we all know you'll lose in the end, like always." Mario readies himself to attack.

"Not only will I not lose, but you will die here today, Mario. Be sure of it!" Bowser slashes Mario, leaving a wide gash on Mario's arm. Mario leaps back to avoid a second slash, hiding behind the pillar, regaining his energy. Fatigue takes its toll on both the fighters.  
"It's time to finish this fight, Bowser!" Mario leaps on top of the pillar, and dives at the gargantuan Lizard. He pummels him with all the force he can muster, but at the second of contact, Bowser raises his head and looses a final blast from his mouth. The weak floor of the tower gives way, breaking off as it sails to the ground. Bowser's final attempt to destroy Mario used up all of the Lizard's energy, rendering himself forever useless, as he plummets to the ground.

Mario took the full brunt of the blast, as he also fell to the ground. He had won the battle, Bowser was at last dead, but he too would be dead soon. He knew it. Cold and darkness rushed up to him as he fell like a stone toward the ground. Colour fled from his vision, which turned grey and bleak, objects fusing together and forming a mist, everything becoming indistinguishable.

As Mario and Bowser both plummeted to their death, the walls gave way and the tower collapsed upon the two adversaries. Rocks and boulders fell from the sky like spring rain. This caused the weak foundation to rock and for the tower to slowly crumble into oblivion.

As the earth rushed up to meet him, the greyness became blacker, as darkness finally consumed him. Before the jarring impact of the floor could rattle him, Mario loses all conscious thought, leaving just the body to suffer the impact.

* * *

What now? I they are both dead, then what happens. Read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Chapter 1: Recreation

Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Please, as always, give me as much critque as possible. I would greatly appreciate it.

And now on with Chapter 1:

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Recreation**

Chemicals and other liquids of green and light blue colour light up the cave with an eerie glow, illuminating all the worker minions. Machines whir and gears clunk, as they continue building and fixing the machines. Many of them are exhausted, having to work long shifts as the project neared completion.

A Koopa enters the cave and all the workers stop, quietness resonating in the cave. He sports dark black shades, a white collared jacket, with gloves on each hand. The workers recommence working as he walks toward the container in the middle of the cave. The container is filled with a bright blue liquid, a shadow of a body floating within. Tubing protrudes from the container, which are connected to the various machines which the mechanics are fixing.

He heads to one of the Koopas dressed in white lab coats, who is discussing with one of the worker Goombas. "What is the status of the project?"  
The other Koopa is startled by the appearance of the Koopa with the shades and quickly sends the Goomba back to his machine.  
"The final part of the machine is complete. We can commence immediately"

The other Koopa withdraws, giving permission to the shaded Koopa to pass through toward the container. The body within the container is shadowed, making the features of the face and body indistinguishable. The person is alive, but just barely kept that way, thanks to the chemicals. But for these people, this body is nothing more than an encasing, a shell for the real thing they wish to create.

The shaded Koopa bellows out commands to the surrounding mechanics and workers. "Assume stations and start up the machines immediately! Get them ready, we start up the main generator in 5 minutes" There is bustle and commotion in the cave as people reach their stations and start up the processors and connect to the main container.

A Goomba walks up to the shaded Koopa. "Sir, all units are good to go. We can start up now!" "Excellent…All of our work comes down to this moment. We cannot fail, or our fate will be sealed and forever doomed." The Koopa presses the button on the main panel.

Suddenly, a blast of electrical energy erupts from one of the machines and is sent directly to the main container. The body within is zapped with a surge of energy, deforming itself, twisting in agony and pain. "Excellent! It is working!"

As suddenly as the energy came, it left. The room is silent and still. Nothing uttered, nothing moved. The shaded Koopa got up and walked toward the container, placing his hand upon the glass. He twists his head back toward his men.  
"What readings are coming up?"  
"Nothing, sir…"  
He puts his head down, bangs it against the window pane and sighs. _What went wrong? The formulas were all correct. I would know, for I revised them hundreds of time._

"Sir, the units are malfunctioning, sir!"  
"What?" He turns around, seeing panic envelop his men, distress spreading across everyone's faces.  
"Systems are manually shutting down!  
"Restraints are down! So are the other units!"  
Everyone is running around. The shaded Koopa, distressed himself, looks around for an answer to this mess.  
"Watch out behind you, sir!

The shaded Koopa twirls around, looking dead on at two blood red eyes gleaming from a black body. He is instantaneously petrified by pure horror. _I'm dead_. The glass shatters, liquid chemicals pouring outward. The creature grabs the shaded Koopa, and walks toward the exit. Nearing the exit, he lights the main generator on fire and then closes the door. The explosion rocks the very core of the foundation, leaving no survivors of the tragedy

* * *

The shaded Koopa awakens to find himself outside, stars shining above. He lifts his head and sees the _thing_ he made a few feet away. He gets up and tries to sneak of when _it_ speaks.

"I wanted to thank you. You haven't let me down." The creature slowly approaches the Koopa, who turns after. He stops dead in his tracks, terrified, when he finds _it_ in front of him.

"I can't let you escape now, can I?"  
"How did you get from there to h…?"

…

* * *

I was actualy planning to reveil who the new character was now but I think the suspense works better this way. I'll be putting up the next chpter soon. Until then...


	3. Chapter 2: Found

Sorry for the long wait, my computer wasn't exactly functionng, and I'm using some really, **really** slow laptop. Pleae read. Review. Thank you. Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Found**

Darkness.

Bats flitting around... Wait... Not bats, but thoughts.

Light sears as the cocoon opens.

Just as the world and life faded away from him, it returned to him in reverse order. Darkness left, as black become gray, which became a mist of colours. The mist cleared, objects becoming distinct and clear. Life returns to him, vision flooding his eyes, sounds filling his ears.

Waves are heard crashing against the seashore, sand felt on the body and in the hair. He lifts himself up, dusting himself and spitting out sand particles and water from his mouth. Rapidly blinking and wiping his eyes, he cleans out the dust and looks up, taking in his surroundings. _Where am I? _He finds himself on a small beach, a road leading to inner land toward a large forest. Sunset nears, light reflecting on the water as the sun moves closer to the horizon line.

After looking around at his surroundings, he inspects himself. His hair is an untidy mess, sand and grit in the hair and on the scalp. His clothes are torn and grimy, soaked from the water. His body and face is covered with dust and grime. He tries to dust himself off once more and scrubs his clothes with his hands, but to no avail. He gives up, sitting back on the ground. He stares out into the ocean, contemplating. _How did I get here? Where is here?_ He looks to the side where the road is. _I guess I should just follow the road. Maybe it will lead somewhere_. He gets back up and walks toward the road.

* * *

Night draws near, as he continues to venture through the forest. Whatever little light that was emitted from the sunset was obscured by the thickening trees. The sound of owls hooting was heard from distance away. The occasional bird would flutter by, causing panic to the traveller. _Just need to continue until I find a village. I've got to keep moving_. He continues warily into the forest, watching intently for any signs of danger.

In the midst of the thicket, he hears a rustling. He quickly dives behind a tree, looking at the direction of the sound. Out of the bush comes a creature with a green shell on its back, almost like a turtle walking upon its hind legs. It carries a basket of fresh fruit, causing our traveller's stomach to grumble in protest and hunger. The creature looks back toward the tree and our traveller conceals himself even more discreetly. The creature thinks nothing of it, and continues along the pathway. Our traveller follows it silently, clutching his stomach. _What is that thing? Why have I never seen it before? Is it an alien?_ He ponders in his head.

Eventually the forest clears, as the turtle-like creature reaches a small town. The night sky twinkles above, as the creature goes into one of the houses. Our traveller follows suit, passing through the town, eventually appearing at the fountain in the middle of the town. It is too dark to make out distinct details, but on the fountain is the statue of a person with his fist raised high in the air.

The traveller takes water from the fountain and washes of his face. A newspaper floats through the air, carried by the wind, toward him. He picks it up and walks toward a bench, where he lays and spreads the newspaper over his body. He passes out of exhaustion, his mind contemplating about this new world in his dreams.

* * *

Fluttering

Not fluttering, but whispering

A crowd has collected, chattering away near him, pointing toward him. The traveller opens his eyes, seeing many short people with mushroom-like hats. He jerks up, realizing they are all staring at him. They grow silent, as he gets up. He walks toward them, but the back away. "It can't be..." "Is it?" "Definitely, look at the resemblance..." _Resemblance with whom? What are these people talking about? What __**are**__ these people? _As he ponders his, a little kid runs up from the midst of the crowd, pointing at the stranger. He stammers out a few words, and everyone is deathly silent.

"It's..."

"It's Mario!"

* * *

Mario's found! What now! Read the next upcoming chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 3: Unrest

Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think overall o this chapter. I thought it was a little gloomy and boring and I believe I wrote the wrong things or phrased the sentences wrong. I had a hard time on this chapter overall. Please R and R

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Unrest**

Surprise and confusion pass over Mario's face as the kid with the mushroom hat calls out his name. The crowd starts muttering, whispering to each other. "Is he really...?" "Wow, he's back..." One of the taller people with the mushroom hats walks toward and asks, "Are you Mario?"

"How do you know my name?" Mario asks them. "How can we not? You're the savoir of our kingdom!" Mario is astounded by this information, taken aback by all of this. "Wait, what did you just say?" The creature with the mushroom hat seems somewhat perplexed himself. "You're our hero, Mario!"

"What? I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm no hero! I'm just an ordinary plumber. I don't even know any of you, or _what_ you are!" Mario's brain is addled, flustered with all this information. _If I truly am a hero, why don't I remember being one?_ More people gather around him, all shocked and astonished by his return. "Well, if you doubt what I say, look behind you."

Mario turns himself around, seeing the fountain with the statue. Now basking the sunlight, Mario realizes that the statue is depicting him. Once more flustered, Mario looks back at the crowd, expect someone to say something, that it's all a joke, that they're all just fooling him. Desperately searching for an answer, Mario looks into the crowd for a sign. Unfortunately, all of them are deadly serious. _This isn't a joke is it?_

"What's all this commotion about?" A thick Italian accent calls out. People move aside to let pass a strange looking man. Unlike the rest of the crowd, this man did not have a mushroom hat. He had a tall, lean build, a black moustache. Gleaming blue eyes rest over a large, bulbous nose. A green hat lies on top of his brown, curly hair and he sports a green shirt with blue overalls. "What are you Toads crowding around?" He sets his eyes upon the ragged traveller. "Who's this?" Mario looks up, and a look of recognition passes over Luigi.

"Mario!"

"Luigi?"

"Oh, thank the lord you're safe!" Luigi runs up to Mario and squeezes him tightly with bear like strength. Tears stream down Luigi's eyes like miniscule waterfalls. Mario tries to loosen Luigi's grip, which is causing Mario arms to go numb. Mario is finally able to escape Luigi's grasp. "What'sa matter, Mario?"

"Luigi, where are we? Who are all these people?" Luigi is stunned by Mario's question. "This is Mushroom Kingdom, bro, and these people are Toads. Why?"

"They keep saying I'm a hero, but I don't remember anything, or know anyone... Wait, do you know these people?"

"It's only natural; we've lived here for at least a decade, saving the people from tyranny."

Mario is even once more shocked. _Luigi knows about this place, but I don't? What exactly happened? Why don't I remember?_ Suddenly, Mario's mind blacked out, and h dropped stone cold to the floor. Chaos ensues.

"Calm down! Call a medic; I'll take him to the rest house." Luigi picks Mario up and rushes into the nearest Toad house.

* * *

Mario awakens at sunrise, finding both Luigi and a Toad asleep next to his bed. He gets up and looks around the cabin. Light flows from the window, lighting up the small house. It has a dome shape, made of a light brown wood, with laminated floors. The ceiling lies low, only 6 or 7 feet from the floor. The door is made of a red coloured wood.

_What happened? I remember blanking out while talking to Luigi outside, and now I'm in a bed. __I feel really sick and dizzy..._ Mario looks at his brother, whose head is tilted to the side, his eyes closed. Mario notices grey hairs in Luigi's hair and wrinkles in his brow. _Wow, Luigi is much older than he used to be as I remember him. I wonder how many years we've spent here._ Mario looks outside, at the green plains and the small mushroom houses scattered over the town._ Where is here? How did we get here? Why does Luigi remember everything and everyone, but I'm left blank and clueless. So much has happened, but I don't know any of it. When Luigi wakes up, I'll ask him to fill me in._

Luigi's head falls down and he is abruptly awoken. He looks at Mario and smiles when he sees that Mario is awake. "Hey, big bro, did you just wake up?

"Yeah, I've just been up, contemplating things. It's just that everything seems so new. Nothing is recognisable here, except you. I just feel so strange." Mario once again stares of at space, his face blank as he continues his ponderings

"The fight up in that tower must have really rocked your head badly, for you to forget this much." Mario is shaken from his daydreaming and looks and Luigi.

"Luigi, where exactly are we?" Luigi ponders this question before replying.

"This place is Mushroom Kingdom, named because of all the fungi and its mushroom headed denizens." He pauses before continuing. "We first arrived here through plumbing deep underground Boston, which took us here. After arriving, we have had to save the princess of this land, Princess Peach, from Bowser, the evil king of the Koopas, many times." He pauses once more due to the perplexed expression on Mario's face. "What is it?"

"What are Koopas?" Mario asks.

"They are turtles that stand up on their hind legs. Their shells are all different colors, and some have wings or spikes, or sometimes both. There are also Goombas, which are brown mushrooms with large beady eyes and no hands. They used to serve their king and invaded the kingdom under his command." Mario nods his head. _So that's what I saw in the forest_. _It was a Koopa..._

"You finally defeated Bowser and saved the princess once more, but at the cost of your death, or so we thought. After the death of Bowser, peace reigned from then on. We made a treaty with Bowser's minions to live peacefully among them and since then we've had little to complain about though... but the princess was devastated by your death; she was completely paralyzed by the shock."

"One day she just disappeared from her room and out the window she went. The guards were unable to find her, but after much searching I cornered her at a cliff near here. I called her and told her to come back to the castle... but it was too late... She told me... to send her regards to you..." Luigi wipes a tear from his eye, deeply hurt and saddened by having to tell this story to his brother.

Mario doesn't know why, but he feels a pang in his body. _Why did that just happen? Maybe my body is reacting unconsciously to this information. Did I know her well?_ Luigi sees this reaction and comforts Mario. "You're okay, right?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to rest for awhile; I need take in all this information. So much has just happened; I think I just need to sleep on it for a few hours..." Luigi nods, then gets up to leave the small mushroom house, having to duck in order to exit through the small door. He waves goodbye to his brother before leaving.

Mario is left to contemplate all that he has learned. _So I've been a hero in his strange kingdom and now there is peace. But then why do I feel that something is still amiss?_ Mario looks outside, once again looking at the town, now bustling in activity._ Unfortunately, I can't remember anything, so who's to say this is even real? And the pang that I felt upon the knowledge that the princess is dead... I wonder if I had any connection with her. _

He sees a little kid with a little mushroom hat playing outside with his friends. An older person is supervising them, laughing merrily along with the little children. Life goes on normally for the rest of these people, now living in peace thanks to him. Unfortunately his life isn't normal and he doubts it will ever be normal again. _A lot has changed for me. Strange new worlds with strange new people are in store for me. I guess I should just be patient. Only time will tell what's in store for me._ Mario finally dozes off, unaware that he is being watched..

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. More is coming soon. Please R and R.


	5. Chapter 4: Surveillance

**Chapter 4: Surveillance**

Pain sears through his body. Darkness consumes all in sight. He crashes on the cold, hard ground. Coldness and numbness seep up toward him. He fought off death as it neared him, drew him in into an everlasting void. Defeat swept over him as it dragged him into the abyss.

Cackles are heard and soon fade away in the distance. Instead fiery red eyes emerge from the depths, all staring at him. Flames dance gleefully in the surroundings eyes, dancing and mesmerising him. A deep voice booms in the distance. _I'm coming to get you, Mario! Don't you ever forget what you did to me!_ Fire surrounds him, enveloping him, searing him. Screams can be heard, but no one can hear him.

Mario jerks awake from his bed. The small toad house is empty, sunlight shining from the window. Playful laughter can be heard outside, little kids, correction, not kids, but Toads and Koopas and whatever other creatures lived in this strange new land were playing outside on the clear sunny day. _What was that dream? It felt so real, so... evil... Maybe I'm just overreacting. I just need to adjust to this otherworld I now live in._ The small door of the wooden house slowly creaked open, and a large nose pokes out from the small crack in between.

"Hey bro, are you all right? I heard screaming from outside, so I came rushing here as quickly as I could." Luigi peeks into the room, filled with worry. Mario notices his brother's genuine concern, and smiles. "Sorry if I bothered you, Luigi but I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, is all." Luigi lets out a sigh of relief, glad that his brother is okay. He walks in and sits on the small chair, grabbing Mario's hand and rubbing it, soothing his brother. "Well, I'm glad it was just a dream and that you're okay. Hey, I was planning to take you to the doctor's to get you checked on, but you still seem tired. I still have some errands to finish, but once I'm done I'll come back" Luigi waves to Mario, who once again drifts into a deep sleep.

* * *

Peeking through the glass window, she sees him sleeping soundly, his mouth open wide, drool dripping onto the pillow. Steps are heard behind her, and she ducks into the bushes. A few small Toads and Koopas walk past the small wooden mushroom shaped house. After the talk died out, the mysterious girl popped right back out of the bushes.

Her gritty, uncombed hair fluttered in the gusty afternoon wind, the sun shining on it to reveal a dirty blonde colour due to the mud and dirt that stuck like glue to her hair no matter how many times she scrubbed at it. Her clothes, slim robes that stuck to her model figure, were as grimy and dirty as her hair, colour indistinguishable and hidden under dirt and dry mud. Her face, rough and coarse was covered in dirt and grime like the rest of her body. Her dark blue eyes were the only things that glisten brightly as she stares into the room.

"So he's finally back. I guess it was only a matter of time anyways, seeing as he can defy death itself. I'd better tell the others about his return" Her voice is sweet and delicate, like a soft, blooming rose, as she mumbles to herself. The bushes rustle as she straightens herself, getting ready to leave. She looks at him one last time, a tear running down her eye. "I hope we meet again, Mario, and good luck to you till then." With that she disappears hastily into the midst of the town. Mario slowly stirs awake and looks at the window, expecting to see something. He feels a lingering presence, like he is being watched. He carefully removes the blanket and looks through the window, his gaze blank.

It's past noon; the strange creatures are outside eating lunch while basking in the summer sun, which twinkles as only the brightest of stars can. _I guess this world isn't that different from the normal world. They may look strange, but they are living beings that are rational. They can feel, have emotion... I probably seem strange to them as well._ As Mario once again enters a deep trance of thought, Luigi opens the small wooden door.

"Hey bro, I'm done with my work, so we can head to the doctors. Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

Walking down the smoothly paved road with his brother, Mario looks around, seeing the Koopas, Goombas and Toads alike astounded from the sight of him. Many stopped dead in their tracks and gazed at him. He scratches his cap in confusion. _Do I have something on my hands or face?_ Mario dusts himself of and rubs his hands over his face and eyes, when a small Toad appears in front of him. Mario almost walked right into him and stopped right in front of the kid.

"Hey, watch where you're going, little guy! Take it easy!"  
The little Toad just stands there, staring into Mario's big eyes. He takes a deep breath before stuttering out "M-Ma-Mario, sir, m-may I please have your autograph, s-sir?" The little Toad's eyes widen into a puppy dog stare, as he holds up a paper and a pencil. Mario is stunned by the Toad's question, taken in by its sheepish stare. "Um, okay..." He takes the paper and puts it on his lap, signing it quickly, in a scribble like fashion. "Here you go, have a good day."

The little Toad squeals with joy, unable to contain his happiness. "T-T-Thanks, Mario! You're the best!" He runs to his small group of friend, who are hiding behind a house and watching intently. Mario hears them whispering, "Did you get an autograph!" "Dude, you have Mario's autograph! You're so cool and brave!" Mario is stunned, but content. _I guess I must be really important to these people; they must really have suffered under this Bowser person._ He runs up to Luigi, who had walked up ahead.

"I guess you're already as popular as you were before you supposedly died." A perplexed frown formed on Mario's face. "I'm not sure I follow you, Luigi." "People from over the kingdom would flock to meet you, get and autograph, or even get their kids blessed by you. They worshipped you as a God, Mario!" Mario looks at Luigi with disbelief, stunned by this new information by this new information. _I was a God?_

Mario pinches his arm, untrusting that this is even real. Pain prickles his skin. _I'm definitely not dreaming and I doubt my brother would be able to make this world up on his own. This has to be real, but it's so unbelievable..._ He snaps out of his train of thought when his brother taps his shoulder. "We're here."

A small Toad is playing around with his friends. He tosses the ball at the batter, who swings ferociously. The sharp thwack of the wood bat connecting with the ball can be heard, as the ball goes sailing out of the park, the kid chasing after it. After two minutes of searching, he can't find the ball. He slumps to the floor, exhausted by the running. He looks up at the clear blue sky, when a shadow falls over him. He sees the shadows of a few Koopas jumping from one building to the next.

The Koopas all have black shells, black shades and black shoes to match. Professionals at their skill, they all stop in sync. They look over the building, searching everywhere for something. "Primary targets detected." One of the Koopas announce in the microphone. "Excellent work, people. Keep an eye on him; you don't know what could happen." "Yes sir." He ends the microphone conversation before talking to the rest of his team. "Let's move out!" "Yes sir!" They continue on their way across the rooftops, following him with utmost secrecy.

* * *

"I have amnesia?" Mario says sceptically.  
"Yes, Mario, I'm sorry to say that you're suffering from amnesia. Your battle with Bowser may have caused trauma to your head, invoking amnesia and other disorders, such as the seizure you had in the town square. All I know is that whatever did happen to you has thoroughly addled your brai-"  
"But is there a cure?" Luigi asks.  
"There is no known cur-" The brothers put their heads down in disappointment. "Wait, wait, wait. There is no actually medical cure that can help him remember, but there might be a possibility that something will trigger his brain to remember parts of his lost memory."

The brothers both look up at the doctor, both with quizzical looks on their face. "Unfortunately, this disorder is pretty rare itself, and usually lasts until death, but sometimes there is a certain image, name, person, a certain something that can make some memories recur. And if that doesn't happen, he can always learn, or build new memories. I'm sorry thought, that I can't do anything else in my power to help, Mario…"

The brothers just nod. "Thank you, doctor. That's all we wanted to know." Luigi and Mario leave the clinic, Mario again deep in thought. _So I possibly won't ever be able to recall anything that happened to the in this strange world, where I'm recognised as a hero, maybe even a God... This place is getting stranger and stranger every passing minute._ He comes out of his thought when Luigi turns and says something to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Mario, or this would've never happened. But we can always try and bring your memories back. It's not like much happens here anyways…" Mario nods, when four black-shelled Koopas jump in front of the two brothers. Instantaneously, a nerve is triggered in Mario's body and he dives at the Koopa, dropping him to the ground. He snaps right back out of the trance and immediately jumps off the Koopa. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me." Mario shakes the feeling that he had received; he truly didn't know what came over him.

"Good to see you're as in shape as ever. Luigi wouldn't need us if you were there. Anyways, sir, we have nothing to report, everything is safe, no one dangerous was found." Anxiety is replaced by confusion as Mario gives a questioning look to his brother. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, bro. With you gone and Peach dead, a lot happened and... well... they picked me to be the president of the kingdom."

* * *

Darkness enshrouds the small room, light only emitting from the large screen on the wall. In the middle of the room lies a large chair, a figure seated in the chair, staring the screen. He watches the screen intently, surveilling the images that pass over the screen. A Koopa enters the room. "Sir, we have found him."

His eyes light up in fire, glowing ferociously. "Put him up on the screen immediately." The minion presses one of the buttons on the chairs armrest, the screen immediately flickering to life. Mario appears on the screen.

Rage boils under his flesh. He brings his hand down upon the armrest, smashing the circuits, electricity flying out of the wiring. "Are you okay, sir?" "How can I be okay, when the plumber is still alive?" The rough voice barks. He turns back toward the screen, looking at Mario's surprised expression. "Soon, you'll wish you never returned, Plumber!"


	6. Chapter 5: An Unlikely Plot

**Chapter 5 – An Unlikely Plot**

"You're what?" Mario's jaw drops in disbelief. "You're a president? Why? What happened?"

"Um… it's a long story, maybe I should take you back home, and explain it to you there…" Luigi turns to the Koopas and signals them to leave. They nod and with ninja-like skill, they run hop and jump off the walls and back onto the rooftops from whence they came.

"Come on, I'll bring you home."

* * *

"Sire, our intel report suggests that Mario may be sick. They spotted him at the doctors a some time back." He turns around and looks where the voice came from. His deathly stare fixes onto the meagre Koopa, who shrinks back in pure fear and terror.

"So the plumber is sick, eh? Well, let me rid him of his pain…" He gets out of his chair, walking toward the Koopa, who lowly backs away further "What of the other mission? Have we found him yet?"

The Koopa walks back into a wall, bumping it and dropping his papers. He quickly rustles the papers back up and digs out a small brown envelope. Stamped on it is a black eye with a red Y for the pupil. Across the envelope is Confidential in red and underlined. He snatches it from the Koopas hand and then growls at him.

"Get out of my sight, I have no need for a weakling such as yourself. Leave now before I decide to crush you for barging into this room." With that the Koopa runs hastily from the room. He sits back in the chair, ripping open the envelope to read the information inside...

* * *

"It started a few days after Peach died. Bowser's minions were planning to once more overthrow us, the dead Bowser being replaced by his 7 children, the Koopalings, who combined their powers and invaded. With you gone and Peach dead, the kingdom was once more thrown into chaos, no one left to defend it. I had to take your stead and win back the kingdom, but I couldn't do it by myself, like you always did. I formed an army to fight back against the Koopalings. Although severely outnumbered, we managed to defeat them one by one."

They'd been walking for a few minutes now, and they'd left the town, walking into the forest. Mario didn't notice, as he was listening to his brother's story intently. Birds chirrup cheerfully in the trees, flying in and out, rustling the tree branches. Luigi suddenly takes a sharp detour to the left, of the beaten trail. He walks into the bushes, clearing them away to find a large green pipe. Luigi stops speaking and ushers Mario toward him and the pipe.

"Ah, here we are. Come on, Mario."

"Huh?" Mario looks at his brother quizzically. "Where?"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot you don't remember anything. This is a warp pipe, one of many scattered throughout the kingdom. They transport you from one pipe to the other. You just jump in and it sucks you up." Luigi demonstrates by climbing up and jumping in the pipe. Startled, Mario runs to the edge of the pipe, but sees nothing but a black void.

"Luigi!! Hello?" Mario calls out into the dark hole of the pipe. Silence responds his call, the bristle of leaves and rustle of the wind the only other noise around him. He tries to lift himself to get a better view down below the pipe, but loses his balance and topples head first into the mouth of the pipe.

Wind rushes past him as he tumbles into the deep abyss. His hat flies upwards, away from him, but he manages to barely trap it between his shoes. He is now shot sideways, flying at enormous speeds. It feels like the wind is pulling off the skin on his face as he flies through the pipe. Then he is catapulted upwards, his hat flying out of his grasp once more. He sees light at the top of the pipe. He braces himself to get shot out, until he realizes the he is slowing down, exiting out of the pipe with a wumph, landing softly on the ground. His hat follows suit, spit out by the pipe, floating in the air until it lands on his ruffled hair like a paper falling to the ground.

"Glad to see you made it in one piece, Mario. After the invasion, many of the pipes were crushed. We tried to repair them, but there are yet dents and bits or pieces of metal sticking out in there to be fixed. Repairs are still being continued.

"Yeah, I really tried my best not to get chopped up." Mario replies nonchalantly. He could only image what could have happened to him. He pictures himself flying through with his arms and legs dismembered, getting spit out of the pipe in bits and pieces, cut up, bloody and dead. He shakes the thought out of his head as Luigi begins to speak. "Welcome home, bro."

Mario looks up, away from Luigi, at the house. He marvels at the architecture of the simplistic home. Unlike the rest of the houses in the town, which were mushroom shaped, this one was rectangular, built of handcrafted pine wood from the surrounding forests, stacked one on top of the other, with a triangular red tiled roof to match. A small porch sticks out of the front of the house, with stairs going up to the entrance. The house is secluded deep within the trees, away from all city life. Mario hears the birds chirruping sweetly in the distance. His trance is broken again when Luigi speaks.

"Yeah, I know, a beauty, right? Of course, it took both a' us a long time to build it."

"Wait, we built this thing?" Mario looks at the house once more. "Wow… it is sure a beauty. Can't believe we could have built this…"

"Yeah… well, you're coming in, right?"

Mario follows Luigi through the front door, entering the kitchen of the house. He grabs a chair from the table and sits, while Luigi searches for some food in the cabinets. Suddenly, Mario's stomach growls, as he realizes that he hasn't eaten since he first woke up on the beach two days ago.

"Grab 2 of what you're having for me. I'm starved…" Mario asks Luigi. Luigi finds some bread and cheese in the fridge. He slaps on a slice along with some veggies, and gives a plate to Mario. Hunger overcomes Mario, as he takes the sandwich and swallows down half of it in the first bite. Through large food bits, he says, "Weegie, tis ish gweat!" After swallowing down the sandwich, Mario looked back at Luigi, who was slowly munching down his sandwich. He looses a big burp at Luigi, who laughs and burps back. They continue to burp a few more times before they go into an awkward silence, looking at each other. The silence is broken as both of them go into hysterics

"Ah, just like the good old days." Luigi says, after the laughter dies down. Mario smiles at his brother.

"So, you still haven't finished your story of what happened, how you became president, and such." Mario diverts back onto the story.

"Well, after the defeat of the Koopalings, their minions agreed to form a treaty of peace between all the residents of Mushroom Kingdom. I led the convention, having representatives come for all the different species and races of people and creatures in the kingdom. I was put at the head of the coalition, and since then peace has lasted…" Luigi is interrupted as the ground begins to shake. The tremors from the ground become increasingly stronger, items rattling in the cupboard. Mario's plate falls off the table and shatters onto the ground. The quake subsides quickly, everything once more peaceful.

"Whoa, what was that?" Mario asks Luigi, befuddled.

"Hmm… that's weird, we don't usually get tremors around here… ah well, guess things can always happen. Let's clean this up before the porcelain gets stuck in your feet." Luigi bends down and begins to pick up the shattered remains of the plate. Mario also begins to gather the pieces…

* * *

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tremors shake the entire foundation of the area, the surrounding areas also affected. His roar can be heard from miles away, as he laughs maniacally, stomping his feet loudly on the ground. His laughter quickly subsides as he calms himself back down.

"After all these years of looking for him, I finally found him, in the most ironic place!" He grins, a hideous plan in concoction inside his head. His mind swirls, as dark contraptions appear, as he jumps back onto his armchair, his finger pushing one of the buttons.

"Call _him _in." He says menacingly. He lets go of the button, ending the conversation. The door behind him hisses open, as a blue shelled Koopa appears. His back facing the Koopa, he mutters, "I have a job for you."

"Yeah, well, spill it. Obviously, or else or you wouldn't have invited me into your deep dark chamber, right?" The Koopa says flippantly, unafraid of the darkness, or the aura emitted from the creature before him, grinning slyly as he waits for a response.

He laughs coldly at the Koopa. "This is why I chose you to be my right hand man. You don't fear me like the rest of those cowardly troops. But that is beside my reason of calling. I need you to round up some people for me…" He hands a parchment to the Koopa, who skims through the names quickly. "Bring them soon, as quick as possible…"

"Right…" Silence cuts the noise, as the Koopa waits, looking at the list, to the creature. "Oh, wait… that's it? No, like, world domination or anything yet? Wow, ok…" The Koopa acts surprised, laughing after his performance. He gets ready to leave when the creature calls out once more.

"Ah, yes, there is one more thing one more thing." A smirk appears upon his face, eyes shining with a fiery glint. "Call Kreeper in for me. I need his and his brother's assistance. It's vitally important for my plan to succeed."

The Koopa nods, and leaves, the doors once more hissing open, and then shutting close. He looks once more at the screen, pressing the power button. He sees Mario back on the screen, in that crummy little house of his. He grins menacingly once more, as he mutters.

"Well, I guess I need you for now, Plumber… but you wait. I will exact every ounce of revenge that I possibly can. Just you wait…"


End file.
